The present disclosure relates to duct segments for a turbine engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a low leakage expansion joint between the duct segment and engine case.
Pressurized air is highly valued in turbine machinery since it can be used to produce additional work on the rotor shaft. Leakage of this air is wasteful to the system and reduces the turbine efficiency. While the limiting of clearance, and thus leakage, between the rotating blade tip and out air duct segment seal is important, secondary leakage paths exist that need to be controlled. Particularly, axial, circumferential, and radial sealing all must be considered. Sealing schemes and part configurations which minimize this leakage increase the turbine overall efficiency. The prior art has included several designs to solve leaky joints between the engine case and duct segment. However, these solutions typically involve numerous components, such as separate duct segment hangers, or floating components that may not remain in the same position as the engine hardware changes in temperature.